Boldness
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Preshcool's field day, Hotaru and Chibi-usa participates in the event called borrowing game. What exactly is written inside these papers?Kids and their sheer boldness are without a doubt the scariest thing in the world. All senshi with Mamoru. AU


**COmplete and Utter nonsense. You've been warned.**

**If you have read my other senseless fics, like biodata insanity, sexdoted, sale, etc you know what I mean by senseless.**

**Sorry in advance.**

**Note: Bishounen or Koudanshi = handsome man.**

**R&R**

* * *

**BOLDNESS**

* * *

Once morning approached, pandemonium began infiltrating the very home of the outers. Pants flew, shoes, shirts, and so on are scattered everywhere. The tall with disheveled blonde hair was frantically moving all around the premises while carrying a little girl around her arms. She reached the kitchen floor and saw her lover quickly fixing their packed lunches for the day.

The blonde dropped the raven hair girl safely down the ground and said with overflowing confidence, "Hotaru's ready to go!"

Her lover turned around and so as the woman sitting by the dining table. Both brows instantly creased at the sight. The woman sitting quickly covered her mouth and started laughing under her breath while the shorter of the two was brave enough to speak out loud, "Haruka, her uniform is inside out."

"Ah…" came the short reply followed by a cute innocent lopsided smile. "Not in my book."

Michiru laughed, with the other woman sitting by the table joining in.

Haruka instantly threw Setsuna a deadly glare while the other woman displayed a cocky smile in return.

"You two, no fighting in the morning." Michiru said, scooping the little girl up from the floor. "I'll take care of Hotaru. Take care of the rest, Ruka"

Haruka nodded and started fixing the mess left in the Kitchen. Setsuna on the other hand went up to her room and started fixing herself for the day.

After half an hour, all the outer senshis are out on the street walking. They decided to take a walk to Hotaru's school since it was near their house and find it more enjoyable that way. Haruka carried Hotaru on her back and off running with the little girl's arms up in the air, while the other two older women followed behind them.

Another few minutes, they finally arrived at the preschool and saw their friends waiting by the gate.

The two women with long blonde hair eagerly waved their hands at them. The outers smiled and soon approached them. They greeted each other then walked inside the school.

Mamoru dropped his daughter Chibi-usa to her designated group while Haruka did the same thing with Hotaru. The other girls went to look for a good spot for them to watch. Once settled. Minako brought out her video cam and assembled its stand, and Michiru did likewise. Mamoru and Haruka jogged their way back to them and sat beside their respective lovers.

"So in what group is Hotaru on?" Makoto asked.

"She's on the sakura group." answered Haruka.

"And Chibi-usa?"

"She's on the plum group."

"I wish them both well."

And with that last comment, the ceremony began. The Sakura group was the first one to start their march which brought Haruka to stand up on the floor and cheer enthusiastically and energetically out for her daughter. The last group to perform was Chibi-usa's group which likewise brought her father, Mamoru, to cheer with as much passion as Haruka had. Then the game began. And so did the battle of wits of the two fathers outside the field, but all in good sport.

It started out with the shooting game, the obstacle course, ball-rolling race, then the three legged race before stopping for lunch. The score difference by that time between the sakura to plum team is only by three points with sakura leading, but it was enough to get Haruka bragging in front of Mamoru the whole lunch period.

The game continued with the last game, the borrowing game which had Chibi-usa and Hotaru both participating. By this time, both Haruka and Mamoru were cheering from the top of their lungs for their daughter, while the other senshis just sat beside them, partly embarrassed and partly enjoying the scene.

The whistle blew, and the game was on.

Chibi-usa and Hotaru ran towards the table and fiercely grabbed the paper on the table.

Hotaru was the first one to open the paper. She looked at it and froze for a moment. Haruka saw her daughter in distress and shouted, "Hotaru fight!!"

Hotaru blinked twice and read the paper once more, _'Idiot'_

By this time, Chibi-usa finally opened her paper. Like Hotaru, she froze for a moment as soon as she looked at her paper. Mamoru saw his daughter's troubled face and cheered, "You can do it!!"

Chibi-usa blinked couple of times and read the paper for one last time, _'Bishounen/Koudanshi'_

"Hotaru-chan faito!"

"Chibi-usa-chan gambatte!"

The others cheered, arms up in the open.

Hotaru and Chibu-usa quickly turned to their family's direction and ran hastily towards them. Hotaru was the first to arrive.

"Ano ne…" she muttered, shyly while jogging at her place.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"a book?" Ami followed after.

Hotaru shook her head.

"My senshi stick?!" Usagi devotedly asked turning all of the other senshi's head including Mamoru at her direction. Everyone raised their brows at her. "My Senshi stick! Is it a senshi stick, Hotaru-chan?!" she asked as devotedly as before.

Everybody sighed in unison. Rei was about to speak not until Hotaru furiously grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her along with her.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

Setsuna was the first one to break the silence though, "Don't tell me-…"

"I think it is." replied by Rei

"I'm definitely sure we're thinking the same thing." Minako muttered.

"If we were, then why isn't my daughter dragging you along with her too?" Haruka mused which earned her a slap across the arm and a glare.

"Ara, isn't she a bold one." Michiru commented, giggling.

"Now, I fear what's inside my daughter's paper." Mamoru remarked.

"Well, fear no more since you're about to know." Makoto replied as soon as she spotted Chibu-usa running in their direction.

Chibi-usa stopped and looked at her father. Mamoru gulped the sweat dropped.

The black haired man smiled at his daughter and asked, "What is it that you need?"

She only looked at her father even more seriously which earned another round of nervous gulping from Mamoru.

"A book?" Ami once again asked.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Makoto silently asked, looking at Ami.

"That's the only thing I brought, Mako-chan."

"Chibi-usa-chan, is it a lunch box?" Rei asked concernly.

Chibi-usa kept her eyes locked on her father and finally spoke, "Gomene, Otou-chan." And immediately grabbed Haruka's hand with her own.

Everyone stared at the fleeting figures then backed to Mamoru.

"I see." Setsuna voiced out.

"What?" Mamoru asked dubiously.

"I get it." Minako followed through.

"Get what?" Mamoru asked once again.

"Oh." Ami and Makoto said in unison, clapping both hands together.

"Oh what?!"

"I can't blame her." Rei remarked, getting a glimpse of Mamoru.

"What?! What was it?!" more frantic than before.

"Ara, she's as bold as my daughter is."

With the two children finally having in their hands what was asked for them, ran as fast as they could at the finish line.

Neither of the two finished the game first but they arrived at the goal at the same time.

Hotaru let goes of Usagi's hand as soon as she finished the said course.

"What did your paper say?" Usagi asked as she walked closer to the panting little girl. "Was it someone you admired? A great mother? Or was it a pretty lady?" the blonde beamed, pointing at herself.

Hotaru's eyes widened and in a flash, ripped the paper into unreadable pieces.

A few feet from them stood Haruka and Chibi-usa.

Haruka knelt in front of chibi-usa and petted the little girl's head. "Nice race, Chibi-usa-chan!" the blond smiled. "What did your paper say?"

In her tip toes, Chibi-usa leaned in and whispered in Haruka's ears the answer. The blonde's smile just grew wider and cheekier.

After it, Haruka and Usagi quickly made their way back to where their friends are.

Haruka was the first one to speak. "Mamoru, gomen gomen." She draped her arms over the other man's shoulder. "I can't blame your daughter though, everyone would do the exact same thing as well."

"Blame what? Do exactly what?"

Haruka just smiled cheekier. "Well your daughter's an honest one, I must say. I hope it didn't step over your manhood."

"What, my daughter being honest?" Mamoru pondered.

Haruka murmured a cheeky 'mmm' before settling back into her lover's side.

Usagi approached with a really proud smile on her face, "Hotaru-chan really looks up to me. She thinks so highly of me!" ending her statement with a blush.

Everyone just stared at her, baffled, before shrugging her statement with a sigh.

"Yes, Usagi-chan. She sure has." Mamoru agreed as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yeah, definitely." followed by her ever supportive friends.

* * *

**-At Home-**

**_Outer_**

"Kids are scary these days." Setsuna mused sipping her coffee.

"Good thing they didn't asked them for an old hag." Haruka commented, smiling slyly at Setsuna.

Setsuna faked a smile then kick Haruka across the leg.

"Ite..te..te.. What's that for?!"

"Sorry. My foot slipped."

Haruka grunted while Setsuna hummed innocently.

"It's good for Usagi left not knowing though."

"I do worry for Mamoru's self esteem though…"

**-x0x-**

**_Inner_**

Mamoru and Usagi were sitting soon the couch, cuddling each other while watching their favorite show. Endless of laughter was spurt out and lasted for another minute till the show was finally over.

Mamoru stretched his arms, "That was another great show."

"Those three are really an idiot." Usagi laughed. "I can't believe there are people that exist like that."

Mamoru stopped from yawning and laughed half heartedly along with her. "Yeah yeah… I can't believe it either."

"I'll never be like them!" Usagi stated proudly."If they only opened the lights, then they wouldn't stumble on the stairs."

Mamoru's faced was etched with 'Eh?!' before letting another faked laugh. _'That was a brownout scene, Usagi.'_

"Today was really fun."

"Yeah it was." Mamoru, happily and honestly replied. "But I still wonder what's inside Chibi-usa's paper…"

"Bishounen" A little girl's voice intervened.

Both propped from their seat and looked at Chibi-usa.

"What?" Mamoru asked, clarifying further what he just heard.

"Koudanshi." The pink hair girl simply replied.

"Wha-…"

"Good choice!" Usagi quickly shot back with her thumbs both up.

Mamoru grudgingly turned to his wife's and shot her a deadly glare.

Usagi sweatdrops.

Mamoru quickly made his way through his daughter and kneeled, "Is papa handsome?"

"Hai."

The man breathed out in relief.

"But Haruka-san's a lot more handsome than papa." added Chibi-usa much to Mamoru's dismay.

_The boldness of little kids these days… My my, isn't it scary?_

* * *

**AN: senseless fic. Hahahaha. Sorry. I was so bored and I wasn't in the mood to update any of my fics.**

**Boredom=senseless fics.**

**But I did warn you guys beforehand.**

**Thanks for reading. And I do hope you review.**

**For those reading my Haru/Michi fics, I'll try to update before new year but it's not a guarantee. Really sorry. But I'll try my very best.**


End file.
